


A Past Love from a Past Life

by Moohgi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dave POV, M/M, Past Life AU, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Set in London, Slow Burn, Song fic, davekat - Freeform, rosekan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moohgi/pseuds/Moohgi
Summary: inspired by Past Life by Tame ImpalaDave is sure he knew that boy from somewhere he's just not sure. Does he know how Dave is? will they meet (again) ?





	A Past Love from a Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> im lazy so this is set in london, excuse me for ignoring canon.

I can see him in my rear view mirror. I can see his brown eyes, so deep almost black. They’re framed by thick eyelashes, like cow eyes. They don’t look too unnatural because of this. I can see his small, pointy nose. I watch him apply balm to his pink lips and they glisten so prettily in the sunlight. His black hair bounces with his steps and falls around his thick eyebrows and around the top of his ears. It also shines. He seems to be glistening.  
He’s in my rear view mirror and he’s almost out of sight. I whip my head around and see the last little finger flash from street corner. He’s gone and I can't see him anymore. 

Who was he?

I know I’ve seen him, I know it. I Have.  
He looked so familiar. Like I had known him my whole life. 

I think his name was Karkat, but that’s a fucking weird name so it might’ve been Carter. Yeah it's probably one of those. 

I try and think, when have i seen him? I try to think of school or my first job at a coffee shop. 

But other memories rise like bubbles to my head. 

I remember cold metal walls and a labyrinth of grey corridors and shocking red. I remember laughing and deep anxiety. 

That catches me unaware. 

I feel as if I was kicked. My stomach feels tense and like its rotting. Fuck fuck fuck. Dread and fear carves into me. I don't know what I’m fearing and it makes it scarier. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

HONK

I leap in my seat. The lights have turned green. My hands are sweaty as they grip the steering wheel. The blue ford behind me honks again and I ease out slowly, to annoy them. Fucking ford drivers. 

I’m about an hour late but it doesn't matter. I know Rose’s flight will be delayed anyway. I told her on the phone before she took off that she could just get the train from Heathrow to Paddington Station but she was completely silent as if she hadn’t heard me at all. 

I hate her for making me get on the M25. 

I put on the radio but I can't stand heart and I hate bbc one to six. The silence feels worse and it's starting to rain. I push in a disc I developed a few years back, it’s kinda shit, not my best work, but I don't care anymore; I can't even hear it because the rain is pelting so hard on the windscreen. 

I’m driving to Heathrow to pick up Rose from her flight from Seattle. She had spent two months there staying with John and Jade and working a bit.  
It’s unfortunate that our best friends lived half way around the world in Washington. 

I couldn’t go because I had broken my arm through skateboarding, like, a day before and I was broke in the first place. 

She told me over text that she met a girl there and had started to date. She texted me at least once a day after meeting - Kanaya I think? - so I think her depression must’ve cleared a little.  
I think they’re going to try a long distance relationship. I wouldn’t if I was her. If we were in different continents then it’s not worth the effort. 

It's something like ten hour flight from seattle, Rose is going to be a difficult bitch. I know my sister hates being around people that long. It’s not even going to be worth talking to her, she’s just gonna fire off at anything I say and we’ll argue all the way back to our shared apartment. It’s like she’s hungover and PMS-ing centerfold, oh that and she’ll be jetlagged to hell. Unpleasant. I’m dreading it. 

I follow the signs towards the pick up car park. I pull my red coat on and dash to the airport. I find the arrivals terminal after a while. I was right, Rose’s flight was delayed. Fucking great. 

There’s probably a WH Smiths around I’ll buy myself a sandwich and a porno magazine and have a wank in the corner. No, I’m joking. I’m just getting the sandwich. 

I think more about Karkat. He had a round face that looked younger than mine. He had slight acne but it looked like it was clearing up, I could tell from a few scars.  
I’m sure he wasn’t a teen though, he had a stubble and he had the kind of tiredness around his eyes that you only see in people born before 2000. He didn’t look to short, but he certainly wasn’t tall. I size myself up to him mentally, if I'm 6”1 and with the way my rearview mirror is, he must be around 5”10.  
He was kinda cute so maybe I hooked up with him a couple of years ago. But if that were the case I wouldn't remember his name because I’d be too shit faced. 

Fucking hell! I’ll tear all my hair out! Where do I know him from?!

A shriek alerts me to the trickling stream of people coming out of the arrivals door. The shriek must be from those annoying people who tackle the relative that picks them up. 

I can see Rose now. Her hair is tied away, eyeliner smudged and she’s wearing jogging bottoms that she swore she’d never wear. She looks wrecked. 

I don't wave to her because my height and pale hair stand out enough. When she does see me there's no running-jump nor does her expression change in the slightest. 

“How was Mapple Valley?” I ask. It’s hopefully safeground. 

“Fine.” 

Oh, icey. I’m not gonna try talking any more. 

“Car’s this way” I mumble as we walk together. 

 

As we join the M25 the traffic packs up to a stand still. There's probably been a crash

Rose starts to groan which turns into a frustrated shout and slams her feet into the glovebox. 

“Oi!” I try to sound angry but I feel just the same. 

She’s calmed down now because of that outburst. We both collapse in our seats and wait for the traffic to start moving (which may take a while). She digs her phone out after a while and shuts me out.  
I rest my head against the door window and let out a massive sigh. 

I’m bored now. 

“God, Dave! Stop it!” Rose shrieks. She whips round to glare at me. Her face is contorted. 

”.....ah, sorry.” I was hitting the steering wheel with my fingers like drum sticks. 

Rose told me that I fidget a lot back in the start of high school. I hadn't noticed before and I tried to stop several times but couldn't. I still do it now. Tapping my fingers, bouncing my leg, clicking my tongue, cracking my knuckles, scratching a surface, clicking pens. It always annoys Rose. 

The traffic shifts and I get hopeful for a second but it’s crushed when we only travel about twenty meters. 

“I saw someone today”

“mm”

“Yeah, I dont think I knew him, but I’m sure I did some how.”

“wow”

“Fuck, Rose I’m trying to make an effort here.”

She sighs heavily. “I dont know Dave, maybe you knew him from a past life.”

Ugh. I grind my teeth. Then I think, maybe Rose is right? What if that stuff is real and we were friends in some way. Maybe we were lovers…… I mean he had a pretty nice mouth. Hmm. No! I sound like an eleven year old girl who had just found out about twilight.

“You’re not actually thinking about it, are you?” Rose interrupts my thoughts.

“Tch. no” I play it off. “Its bullshit that stuff anyway.” I wasn’t thinking about him. I wasn’t.

 

It’s silent the rest of the way back to our shared flat. I help Rose with her suitcase and make us both tea even though I don’t drink it. Later on that night I can hear EastEnders blasting from the sitting room, Rose must be catching up. We avoid each other that night and I eat my dinner on my own in my room, Rose can make her own. 

 

__________________

Glossary  
The m25 is a ring road that circles london. it's notorious for it bad traffic. Heathrow is to the west, so dave and rose would live somewhere in north east i haven't decided where yet  
Heart is a radio station that annoys the fuck out of me and they only ever play 90’s hits  
WH smiths is a bookshop that mostly sells sattionary and magazines, the ones in airports only really sell snacks  
Mapple Valley is where John lives but im making Jade live with him as well  
EastEnders is a soapbox thats been running for years and is very popular. Its quite cheesy and I think it would be Rose’s guilty pleasure


End file.
